Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such wireless telephones incorporate additional devices to provide enhanced functionality for end users. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can execute software applications, such as a web browser application that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities.
Some wireless telephones may be configured to communicate via more than one network, such as multiple networks associated with multiple subscriptions. For example, each subscription may be associated with a different wireless telephone number. When a wireless telephone is configured to communicate via more than one network, the wireless telephone may occasionally tune away from a first network to listen for data that may be received on one or more second networks. Tuning away in this manner can reduce data throughput of the first network. Additionally, tuning away uses power, decreasing overall efficiency of the wireless telephone.